Dimension Runner
by GrayestLobster7
Summary: It all starts with a fifteen-year-old boy named Grayson who has big dreams of becoming a Dimension Runner, the best of the best, however, he's not alone, Sid and Diego are along for the ride. But when an evil businessman tries to combine ten different worlds, will they stop him from doing it so? Find out on Season One of Dimension Runner.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I don't own any of the ten franchises you will see in Dimension Runner, Season One, they belong to their respective owners. But be warned, if going into mature game worlds, the ratings in this story will change. So please enjoy this short prologue for Dimension Runner before the first chapter begins.**

* * *

**(Prologue)**

_The cycle of light and darkness is everything! Jobs, entertainment, lifestyle, it's the engine that powers our city itself, and to make it in this society, you must choose a side between light and darkness among men and women. Be it in a world of humans, animals, monsters, or robots, you name it. There are people who thrive for adventure in every waking moment of their life in hopes of becoming the Warrior of All Heroes. And at the top of the food chain, you have Dimension Runners. People who are willing to choose their side, choose a weapon of their choice, and choose two sidekicks who will come to them eventually. With legions of fans who adore them, Dimension Runners are the best of the best, and they still got school to do, like us. That is until I have some sidekicks of my own who are prehistoric. Until the world sees me and my own team._

* * *

**Like what you see so far? Please give it a review if you want, and for those who are interested into helping me with Dimension Runner, that'll be greatly appreciated. So until then, this is GrayestLobster7 AKA Grayson, signing off.**


	2. Weapons and Sidekicks

**Author's Note: This next chapter will blow your minds, hence the first chapter's name "Weapons and Sidekicks". Best be ready and enjoy.**

* * *

**(Chapter 1: Weapons and Sidekicks)**

**(Blackfield City)**

At Blackfield High School, after school, Grayson Clooney and Lyle Thompson are talking to each other while walking on the sidewalk.

"So, Lyle, you know what I was thinking about doing today?" Grayson asked.

Lyle sighed as he speaks. "Let me guess - going to invent something great." He guessed gloomily.

"Yeah, you could help out with it once we get to my house, ya know?" Grayson asked.

"Yeah, well, I'm not that big of an inventor, I'm more of an assistant to you." Lyle admitted nonchalantly.

"Aw, c'mon, don't be like that, Lyle. You're always like this." Grayson said trying to cheer up Lyle.

"And that's the problem. I don't got a life ahead of me, I got no freedom from my family, I feel so useless and misunderstood." Lyle said.

"You're not those qualities, you're the best of the best, I know it." Grayson said vigorously.

Lyle smiled a bit. "Okay, I'll help you, but just for tonight on this week, alright?" He asked.

Grayson nodded acknowledging it. "Okay, let's try it."

* * *

**(Clooney Family House)**

In the kitchen, Grayson and Lyle are inventing something.

"Okay, if I could just tighten this last bolt." Grayson spoke to himself.

"I think you got it, Gray." Lyle said.

Grayson finished the invention, and the invention is a pair of glasses, (a pair of his old glasses with a cybernetic scanner which will scan anyone for their information; their names, their alignments, their personalities, and their weapon abilities, scan a villain's danger meter, their weaknesses, and their strengths, and can even scan for tactics to defeat his enemies) the Cyberglass 1000.

"It's done." Grayson whispered triumphantly.

"I wonder what we should name this gadget." Lyle wondered.

"The Cyberglass 1000." Grayson announced the name of the invention. "It can scan anyone for their information; their names, their alignments, their personalities, and their weapon abilities. Scan a villain's danger meter, their weaknesses, and their strengths. And can even scan for tactics to defeat my enemies." He explained what it can do.

"Wait until you bring it into the science fair sometime next week. Everyone will love it, the whole town will, even BUX." Lyle said impressed while being his mature self.

"Ah, yes, BUX News, one of the city's greatest news broadcasting companies in the world." Grayson remembered.

"I can see the headline now. Nerd Boy Makes Big Bucks, The Future Is Now." Lyle said.

"Hey, that's a pretty good headline." Grayson admitted with a smile. "Although I might be able to sell it."

"Hey, you'll never know. Plus, there's always something else in return." Lyle reminded him.

"Ah yes, the Nobel Prize." Grayson remembered.

"Yeah, can't forget that." Lyle said lightly.

Then a beam of light came from the backyard near the kitchen backyard door.

"What was that?!" Grayson asked in alarm.

"I don't know, let's get out to the backyard and see." Lyle said.

The two went outside the backyard, and sees two balls of light, one of blue and one of red.

"Whoa! What are those?" Grayson asked.

"Balls of light." Lyle observed.

"I feel like we should touch them." Grayson said with curiosity.

As Grayson and Lyle go near them, Grayson extends his left arm, Lyle extends his right arm, and as they go near the two balls of light, Grayson's hand goes into the blue ball of light while Lyle's hand goes into the red ball of light.

* * *

**(Dreamscape, Grayson's Mind)**

Grayson was sleeping until he woke up in a black void.

"Huh? Where am I?" He looks around. "Lyle? LYLE?!"

He stands up and walks, until suddenly, a stained-glass platform appeared under him, depicting a mammoth, a sloth, and a saber. A mysterious godlike voice called out to him.

"So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?"

Grayson followed the voice's instructions and goes onto the center of the circle. Once that happened, three pedestals appeared, each one with a weapon. A powerful gauntlet, a wizard staff, and a knight shield. The voice calls out again.

"Power sleeps within you. If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well."

Grayson walked up to the gauntlet.

"The power of the titan. Invincible courage. A weapon of unmeasurable power. Is this the power you seek?"

"Yes." Grayson accepted.

"Your path is set."

The gauntlet disappeared.

"Now, what will you give up in exchange?"

Grayson walks up to the shield.

"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. You give up this power?"

"Yes." Grayson accepted.

"You've chosen the power of the titan. You've given up the power of the guardian. Is this the form you choose?"

"Yes."

The pedestals crumbled, the stained-glass circle shattered, and Grayson began to fall to another floor, showing another stained-glass circle, one with a samurai robot and some other monsters. When that happened, Grayson landed and the gauntlet appeared on his left hand, thus the mysterious voice called out again.

"You've gained the power to fight."

Grayson punches the air with his fists.

"All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others. There will be times when you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."

Robots appeared and Grayson fights them off with his gauntlet. A slim robot appeared behind Grayson and the voice called out.

"Behind you!"

Grayson sensed the robot and attacked it down. The big circle disappears below him and he gets sucked in below. He woke up again, when he landed on a blue and red circle with a door nearby. He walked to the door.

"I can't open it." Grayson said with modesty.

"Smash these crates to pieces to open the door."

Grayson did so, one by one.

"The door is now open. But first, you must place your hand on the lock and it will open automatically."

Grayson placed his hand on the lock and the door opened. As he walked through, he's on a ship with three prehistoric animals; a start, an aardvark, and a mini sloth. The mysterious voice called again.

"Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself."

Grayson walked to the start.

The start spoke. "What's most important to you?" She said.

"Friendship." Grayson answered.

"Is friendship such a big deal?"

"Yes."

Grayson walked up the aardvark.

"What did you want out of life?" The aardvark boy asked.

"To be strong." Grayson answered.

"To be strong, huh?"

"Yes."

Grayson lastly walked up to the mini sloth.

"What are you so afraid of?" The mini sloth boy asked.

"Being indecisive." Grayson answered.

"Being indecisive? Is that really so scary?"

"Yes."

The mysterious voice spoke.

"You want friendship. You want to be strong. You're afraid of being indecisive. Your adventure begins at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine."

"Sounds good." Grayson said with eager.

The voice spoke.

"The day you will open the door is both far off and very near."

A bright light shined and it teleported Grayson to another stained-glass circle where a blue hedgehog is running. Grayson walked on the circle and more robots appeared. He attacked the robots and defeated them all. A bright light shined on the circle and it showed a walkway that leads to another stained-glass circle with yellow and blue ninjas on it. He ran up the walkway to the center of it. The voice called out again.

"The closer you get to light, the greater your threat becomes."

A giant robot, twice Grayson's size appeared.

"But don't be afraid. And don't forget..."

Grayson begins to fight the giant robot as it moves slowly. He attacked it on the knees, the torso, and then finally, the head. The robot falls down and explodes. The voice spoke one more time.

"—But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget: You are the one who will open the door. If you can keep a hold of who you are, you will be able to stave off the chaos. Now arise, take up your weapon, and fight. Your life depends on it."

* * *

**(Grayson's Bedroom)**

The dreamscape ends with Grayson ending up in his bedroom, but Lyle is nowhere to be seen. He wakes up and sees that he is in his bedroom.

"Well, that was trippy. Back in my bedroom, I see." He said, looking around. "And Lyle must've gone back to his bedroom after his dreamscape I reckon." He said to himself.

Grayson sees the powerful gauntlet on his desk.

"Hey. How did you get here?" He asked, walking towards it.

"Grayson! Dinner!" His dad called.

"Coming, dad!" Grayson said, going out of his room and closing the door.

* * *

**(The next day, on Saturday)**

In the morning, Grayson woke up at 7:00, showered, brushed his teeth, ate some breakfast chicken biscuits before his family, leaves a note on the fridge saying "I'll be at the park with Lyle. Love, your son, Grayson Clooney", and walks out the front door.

* * *

**(At the park)**

Grayson was sitting down and looking at the sky peacefully, until he heard some male voices.

"I'm telling you, Diego, we're not in the ice age anymore." A voice spoke.

"Yes, I noticed that, Sid. I noticed that." Another voice spoke.

Grayson decided to check out who's talking until he sees a sloth and an actual sabertooth tiger.

"What the heck?" Grayson asked, weirded out.

"Uhh... hello?" The sloth greeted awkwardly.

Then the two animals screamed at Grayson and he screamed at the two animals. As they try to run away from him, they bump into him and see him again, thus repeating the process three times, until it finally stopped.

"Who are you?" The saber asked.

"Me? Who are you?" Grayson asked.

"Wait a minute, you can actually understand us and we can actually understand you?" The sloth guessed.

"And how did you figure that one out?" The boy asked.

"Ah ha! I knew it! I knew it!" The sloth cheered, then he introduced himself. "I'm Sid," Grayson shakes his paw. "a pleasure to meet you."

"Name's Diego." The saber introduced himself too.

"Nice to meet you, Sid and Diego. I'm Grayson. Grayson Clooney." He introduces himself to the two prehistoric mammals.

"May I ask; where are we?" Sid asked with curiosity.

"Blackfield City, home of the Dimension Runners." Grayson motioned the city.

"Nice. And what's a Dimension Runner?" Diego asked.

"A Dimension Runner is a person who is willing to choose their side, friend or foe, choose a weapon of their choice, and choose two sidekicks who will come to them eventually. With legions of fans who adore them, Dimension Runners are the best of the best, and they still they still got school to do, like me." Grayson explained to the prehistoric mammals.

"Ooh, neat." The sloth said amazed.

"So wait, let me get this straight — if Dimension Runners are the best of the best, why are they dimensional?" Diego asked.

"They travel through different dimensions, do their tasks, hero or villain, and impress their fans." He explained more to the saber.

"Ah." Diego acknowledged.

"So how did you guys get here?" Grayson asked.

Sid began to explain the whole story.

"_Me and the whole Herd were preparing Peaches' 19th birthday and me and Brooke wanted to offer some help, Manny and Ellie suggested we can bring out the cake. So Manny told me and Brooke to get the cake ready when the time is right, we obeyed, and did the best we could to make Peaches' 19th birthday great. As me and Brooke were about to get the cake over to Peaches, some giant purple vortex that leads to your world opened, sucking me, Diego, Brooke, and Shira inside the portal. When Manny and the rest of the Herd, Buck, and even the Dino Birds try to get us back down, it was no use, the portal was too strong, it sucked the four of us in and dropped the rest of the Herd down. And now me and Diego are here._"

"I see." Grayson said in acknowledgement.

"Now that we're here, do you have a place we can stay in?" Diego asked.

"Positive, I know just the place. Follow me!" Grayson said as he ran, with Sid and Diego following him.

* * *

**(Back at Grayson's House)**

As Grayson made it back to the house with the sloth and the saber, his parents, Jerry and Beth Clooney and his siblings, Jeffrey and Roxanne Clooney, wondered where Grayson went. As he explained, they listened to the whole story of Sid's and then his dreamscape. His siblings and his parents were impressed that he found some sidekicks, a weapon of his choice, and the three of them understand each other, human and animals alike.

"That's great, son!" Jerry exclaimed.

"What he said." Jeffrey agreed with his dad.

"Your team has been fully assembled!" Beth shouted happily and cheering.

"Grayson is now a fully fledged Dimension Runner!" Roxanne cheered as well.

Grayson stepped in.

"Now what about Sid and Diego?" Grayson asked. "They might need weapons too."

"Actually, I have just the things. Don't go away." Jerry dug through his closet chest and got out a golden scepter and a wooden and steel imperial shield.

Sid and Diego looked at the two weapons.

"What are those?" The sloth asked questioningly.

"These are just for you. Sid, you have the power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin." Jerry explained.

"Neat." Sid said with a smile and takes the scepter.

"And Diego, you have the power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all." Jerry explained the shield to the saber.

"Huh." Diego spoke.

Jerry held out Diego's front left paw and puts the shield on his paw.

"Now, you're fully ready as a team, son." Jerry said to Grayson.

"Thanks, dad. So, what's first on our to-do list today?" Grayson asked.

"Good question." Jerry said to Grayson.

* * *

**And so, with Grayson, Sid, and Diego fully assembled as a team, what happens next? Find out soon on Dimension Runner. Please give it a review if you would. So until then, this is GrayestLobster7 AKA Grayson, signing off.**


	3. Training and the Unknown Threat

**Author's Note: This next chapter will make you have so many tough questions, hence the second chapter's name "Training and the Unknown Threat". Best be ready and enjoy.**

* * *

**(Chapter 2: Training and the Unknown Threat)**

**(The Clooney Family House, Training Day)**

At the front yard, the Clooney Family, Sid, and Diego are ready for training. Jerry did some enthusiastic announcer voiceover.

"_Greetings, Dimension Runner fans! You're listening to Jerry Clooney on Clooney FM! Today from the Clooney Family Home, we're training our three fellow heroes for the upcoming journey ahead of them! The three heroes are from the following; Grayson Clooney, my son, Sid the sloth, and the saber, DIIIIIIIIIIEGOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"Thank you, dad. Thank you, thank you." Grayson played along, as with Sid and Diego.

"Ready to save the world and looking good while doing it." Sid proudly said.

"And after this whole mess is cleaned up, maybe ready to go back home, the Herd's worried sick about me, Sid, and even our wives." Diego said.

Jerry did his announcer voice again.

_"That's the spirit, boys! Now, let's begin! Our first hero to be trained is Grayson."_

"Let's do this!" Grayson readied his gauntlet.

Roxanne presses a button and it generates holographic evil robots. Grayson took them down with his gauntlet one-by-one with single punches.

"That was the light attacks. Now try the heavy attacks on the bigger robots." Jeffrey instructed.

Roxanne sends in more holographic robots and Grayson knocked them all down with a powerful punch.

"Now try some jump attacks and crouching attacks." Jeffrey instructed again.

"Geez, brother. You sound like one of those fighting game instructors." Grayson said.

Grayson attacked more robots with jump attacks (punches and kicks) and crouching attacks (punching, kicking, and uppercutting).

"That was the first phase of training for you, brother. But, are you ready for phase two?" Jeffrey asked.

"Duh, of course I'm ready!" Grayson said proudly.

A bulbous robot appeared and Grayson did some combo attacks; light punch, heavy punch, heavy kick.

"You read my mind, brother." Jeffrey smiled.

"Hey, I only know what's coming." Grayson said and then whispers. "Thanks to all those fighting games I've been playing during my free time."

"Ready for the final phase of your training and show off everything you've learned, while doing some platforming?" Jeffrey asked.

"Nothing can keep me down!" Grayson shouted, ready to battle.

A giant robot with a giant sword appeared, Grayson showed off the first phase at the robot and used it against it, then from the second, and to top it all off, he jumped from platform-to-platform and struck down the robot with a hard punch. Jerry spoke again.

_"Wow! Incredible! Grayson completed his training! Next up, Sid."_

Sid got his game face on.

"Alrighty, robots. Time to finally show you what Sid the Sloth can do!" he said eagerly and ready to fight.

"Remember the spells, Sid. Use them well against different robots." Roxanne instructed as she generated lots of robots onto the field.

"Got it." Sid nodded and started doing spells on different robots; he summoned a meteor shower on forty different robots; he shoots fireballs at thirty five with his scepter, he shoots ice spears at thirty, he shoots lightning bolts at twenty five, he summons a volley of swords on twenty, he summoned a watery wave on fifteen, he shoots the "Judgement Laser" spell on ten and they got disintegrated, and lastly, he shoots the "Dragon's Breath" spell on five. "How did I do guys?"

"I'll calculate the numbers." Grayson said as he got out his phone for a calculator and he typed in the numbers.

"Well... what are the results?" Sid asked.

"I would say roughly speaking... a hundred and eighty robots." Grayson said.

"Whoa! How did I do Diego?"

"You want an adventure answer or a strength answer?" Diego asked.

"Either way is fine."

"Adventure ready - yes. Strength - I might have underestimated you too much."

"Oh, Diego, I'm not just a nitwit sloth. I'm incredibly gifted."

"Of course you are, Sid." Diego nodded.

Jerry spoke again.

_"That was amazing! And now for the last and final hero. The one, the only... DIEGO!"_

Diego got his shield ready and some robots appeared.

"Okay, Diego, for your training, it's a time trial." Beth instructed.

"Got it." Diego nodded.

"Remember, those are hologram robots, they're not real. Every time you defeat a hologram enemy, your battle knowledge will only increase."

"Defeat them all, do it quickly, don't go slow."

"And while you're in the field, don't die."

"Great, thanks." the saber readied his shield. "Alright, who wants some?!" he shouted with a grin.

"On your mark... Get set! GO!"

Diego rammed and bashed different robots, one-by-one; ten to the head, eight to the body, six to the arms, four to the back, and two to the legs.

"Thirty robots in... how many seconds, Grayson?" Diego asked.

"Only twenty one point eighty three seconds." Grayson stated.

"Man, I'm so quick." Diego said while moving his paws pretty fast.

Jerry spoke in his announcer voice for the last time.

_"And there ya have it, folks! Our fully fledged Dimension Runner team! The chosen ones we see before us, ready to go on a big adventure! And that's all the time we have for today and I will see you on Clooney FM."_

Unaware to them, a drone was hovering over them, watching them from above, and it flies back to the robotics and research company, FerrisTech.

* * *

**(FerrisTech)**

In the office, CEO and founder of FerrisTech, Ben Ferris is talking to ten silhouetted villains.

"My fellow villains, it is my honor and my pride, to make a full alignment between our different worlds. However, there are some heroes of yours that will need to be tied up, and without a doubt, some are the most deadly." Ben announced.

A silhouetted ape spoke up. "They need to be cut down at the root!"

A silhouetted woman spoke up. "Patience, Captain. No matter what they try, the New Era and Ben's plan draws ever closer."

"Precisely. Ever heard of a Dimension Collider? You're gonna love this." Ben said with an evil smile.

As he was about to press the button that can try to collide ten different worlds, one of the hazmat employees appeared and speaks to Ben.

"Ben! Bad news!" He said.

"What do you want? I'm in the middle of a meeting!" Ben shouted.

"Take a look at this footage!" He showed Ben and the villains some footages of Grayson, Sid, and Diego. "A new Dimension Runner has come to play!"

"I remember them." The silhouetted ape growled at the sloth and the saber in the footage.

"You do?" Ben asked the ape.

"They were with the mammoth that took my ship, my bounty, and the loyalty of my crew."

"I see. And who's the mammoth?"

"Manny."

"He's not important to me right now, leave that to you. That power surging from the boy. Technology like this would make us... unstoppable."

* * *

**(The Clooney Family House)**

Back in the house, Sid, Beth, and Roxanne are chatting with each other.

"...Then we fought dinosaurs, I know it's hard, but it sure is exciting."

"For sure?" Roxanne asked.

"Yeah, with the help of a one-eyed weasel named Buck."

"That's amazing!" Beth exclaimed.

With Grayson, Diego, Jerry, and Jeffrey, they were drinking Blackfield Cola while watching a dimensional football game between the Blackfield Ravens and the Yuyoi Samurais.

"Yep." Grayson said.

"Yep." Jeffrey said.

"Yep." Jerry said.

"Mmhmm." Diego nodded.

"You know something, Diego? Of all the training we've done and no adventuring at the moment, it feels like we're not ready just yet." Grayson said.

"I get what you're saying, Grayson. I feel the same way and I'm sure Sid does too." Diego said.

"Same, guys!" Sid shouted offscreen.

"See what I mean?" Grayson asked and Diego nodded.

"Uh-huh, absolutely."

"Well, don't take a break just yet, because you're in luck!" Jerry said.

"Why's that, dad?" Grayson asked.

"Follow me to the garage."

Grayson, Jeffrey, Roxanne, Beth, Sid, and Diego followed him into the garage.

* * *

**(The Garage)**

Inside the garage, Jerry got a surprise behind a dog's blanket.

"Grayson, Sid, and Diego, since the first day of your training has gone quite well, it's time to tell you something very intriguing and hoping it will tip the balance in our favor." Jerry said.

"What is it, dad?" Grayson asked.

His answer came when Jerry pulled off the blanket and unveils a dimensional gateway that can allow its travelers to travel ten different dimensions.

"The Dimensional Gateway." Jerry announced the name. "It has the ability to allow its travelers to travel through space and time."

"Space and time, huh?" Grayson asked.

"It would seem so." Diego admitted.

"Oh my goodness! This would be a great story to tell the Herd someday." Sid said.

"Yeah, maybe someday." Diego looked at Sid with a light smile.

"I wonder which world should we travel to first?" Grayson wondered.

"If your minds are set, you can travel to any world you want." Roxanne said. "Now, are you three ready?" she asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Grayson said.

"Sid the Sloth will not fail you." Sid vowed vigorously.

"I hope I can find worthy prey." Diego said.

"Don't worry, D. Your prey will come soon." Jeffrey reassured Diego.

Roxanne activated the gateway.

"Good luck out there, heroes. We're all counting on you." Jerry said to the three heroes.

"What he said." Beth agreed with her husband.

"Let's go!" Grayson shouted in readiness, pounds the ground, and he zapped himself, Sid, and Diego into the vortex.

* * *

**(Inside the Portal)**

"Ugh! Why do these portals always have to be so bright?!" Diego shouted.

"I don't know, Diego! This is the second time in a row!" Sid shouted.

"We're about to head into a world! Hold on, guys! This is gonna get bumpy!" Grayson shouted.

"WWWHHHOOOAAA!" they shouted as they warped to the world ahead.

* * *

**And so, with Grayson, Sid, and Diego traveling inside a portal to another world, what happens next? Find out soon on Dimension Runner. Please give it a review if you would. So until then, this is GrayestLobster7 AKA Grayson, signing off.**


End file.
